


False in the mesa, what will she do?

by iwant_todie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, having a break, hermitkraft gift exchange, mesa theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie
Summary: This is a part of the hermitkraft gift exchange! this is a gift for @choccolattaee on tumblr and discord!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	False in the mesa, what will she do?

Some hermits go for a break by the beach, or to a snowy tundra. Others go to a flower forest or an ice spikes biome. Grian goes to a rainforest for the parrots, and Beef goes to mountains to sit with the wild llamas. Tango goes to a crimson forest to relax, and Impulse goes to a coral reef that he put a conduit in. Xisuma goes to the end, and Ren goes to a taiga forest. No matter where the hermits go, most can agree that the mesa isn’t relaxing, just hot and a place you only go when you need to get terracotta or red sand.

Except False.

False sits in the mesa, her jacket and crown resting besides her, a warm breeze making her hair dance behind her. She sits, her face towards the sun, eyes closed as clouds drift across the sky. Some sand blows into her hair, tickling the back of her neck.

A bird flies above her head, and a skeleton rattles below the ledge her legs dangle off of. A cloud passes in front of the sun, and False opens her eyes, a smile on her face. She stands up, brushing off the red stand sticking to her clothes and skin, and throws her jacket over her shoulder, gently brushing the sand off of her crown. The orange gem in the center glints in the sunlight, brighter than the sand that is stuck in the indents in the crown - she’ll have to wash it when she heads back home.

But for now, she stands in the sunlight, relaxing. Ren pops his head out from a hole False didn’t see, making her jump into the air before she laughs, Ren’s hair almost red from the amount of sand in it.

“Hello Falsie!” Ren shouts out to her, waving at her. “You out here to mine?”

“Nope.” False smiles. “Just relaxing.”

“Ohh, is this the mesa you do your thing in?” Ren asks, climbing out of his hole. “I didn’t mine too much, if you’re worried.”

“Yeah, this is my relaxation mesa.” 

“Isn’t it a bit hot to be out here though?” Ren asks, and False laughs, looking over Ren.

“You’re wearing jeans and your bigger logs inc flannel. I think you’ve forgotten that you shouldn’t wear warm clothes in hot climates.”

“Oh.” Ren looks down, before he bursts out laughing again. “I forgot about that, thanks Falsie! I’ll catch you later, I’ve got some work to do!”

“Good luck!” False calls out to Ren as he takes off towards his base. 

False hums to herself as she walks along the ledge, the sun setting over the hills behind her. Stars twinkle above her, and False smiles as she walks towards the portal to take her home. Before she enters the portal, she pulls out a potion bottle, pouring sand into it to take with her back to her base, a keepsake of a relaxing break.

Yes, today was a good day, even if it’s hot in the mesa.


End file.
